Academy Training Session- Kaito Ryu
Guest_KaitoRyu: -As he steps into the training grounds he would walk around looking at all of the scenery. He'd never been here before it was a bright and colorful place. He knew he'd enjoy this place, well atleast until the training started. He had no idea what he should do so he would begin to stretch. His legs first then his arms and moving onto his neck and back. As he readies himself he waits for the man to tell him what he should do.- HatakeSetsuko: -In a loud “CLAP” Setsuko would come out from the thunder gate. He would stand there taking a good stretch looking around as he saw the young boy as he would walk over to him. The weight of the Executioners Blade would bounce lightly against his back as he would get closer and closer to the young boy. “I never caught your name… and I never gave you mine. I am Setsuko Hatake… great great great grandson to Kakashi Hatake.” –he would smile with great pride looking down to the boy- Guest_KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod and bow to the man. It was truly a great honor to meet a relative of the copy-cat ninja. He'd read much about this certain Shinobi in the books his granny had brought him when she was still alive. He was lost in thought again and had begun to stare off into space when he realized he should probably tell the man his name. So, he would extend his hand to him and say. "Kaito, Kaito Ryu." He didn't know if the man would know what this meant about him, about how alone in life he'd been, but he wouldn't hold it against the man if he didn't.- HatakeSetsuko: -In a loud “CLAP” Setsuko would come out from the thunder gate. He would stand there taking a good stretch looking around as he saw the young boy as he would walk over to him. The weight of the Executioners Blade would bounce lightly against his back as he would get closer and closer to the young boy. “I never caught your name… and I never gave you mine. I am Setsuko Hatake… great great great grandson to Kakashi Hatake.” –he would smile with great pride looking down to the boy- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would nod to the boy as he would smile from inside his mask.- “Now in order for us to start I need to know what you already do know… that way we are not repeating things you might already know. Like hand signs? Chakra use? And so on” –Setsuko was very curious about the young boy and his last name… he knew he had heard it before but he would let it go for now and explore that later.- Guest_KaitoRyu: -He would shrug to the man. He knew a few things from the books he read, but he'd never been able to do any of the techniques. He would shake his head to the man and say. "I have heard a few things and read a few things from passing people and the books I read." He knew that did not mean much, but maybe it was something? He had to try his hardest, he wanted to be a Shinobi so badly.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would cross his arms as he would listen to the boy closely. As he finished Setsuko would take in one breath and exhaled softly. “Okay, so here is a run down of what you will need to learn accomplish in order to pass your exam in the academy. Most shinobi have what we call a Chakra network and well this allows us to do some of the great things what we do. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood. Along the chakra pathways, there 361 nodes called tenketsu that control the flow of chakra like circuit breakers, and within those tenketsu are Eight Gates which control body function and strain levels. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire orcreating illusions. Understand? Questions? “ –Setsuko would pause for a moment waiting to see what the boy might ask and well we welcomed questions if he had any- Guest_KaitoRyu: -As the Sensei would begin to talk Kaito would take out a notebook and begin writing all of what he said down. Writing things down always helped him remember things easier. He loved learning new things and this Chakra system would most likely be something that he'd study intensely. He knew what the Sensei spoke of thanks to a book he'd read but he however did not know the specifics of the tenketsu. Nonetheless he would reply. "Understood. As well as I can anyways."- HatakeSetsuko: Setsuko would watch him as he would kneel down sitting before him. “ So we now know the basics of our bodies and how are networks work. It’s time to learn a more about your network. I want you to close your eyes and look into yourself. What I mean by this is search yourself to see what you find. We will do this also by placing our hands in front of in the sign of the ram” –he would demonstrate the hand sign to him- “you may not feel anything right away but you should start too faintly and as you continue to practice. It will become more and more easier to read and feel.” Guest_KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod and join him sitting before he would put his notebook aside. He then takes a deep breath and tries to match the Sensei's hand seal exactly. He tries for a few short moments before he gets it and all of a sudden he is no longer seeing the world around him, but his own chakra network. He would snap out of it as his head jerked and he about fell over backwards. "Whoa, what the heck was that!" He would say excitedly. He knew what it was as soon as he said it and would begin to go back to looking in. As he does he would say to the Sensei. "I see it, what am I looking for?"- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would bodyflicker into the acadamy playground right next to her Sensei and smile brightly her blue eyes glistening slightly. she would apper just in time to see the boys reaction and wondered wha the boy was learning about. Itsy had long passed the basics of Chakra control and simple Jutsu so she was egger to see what her Sensei was teaching.- "Hello Sensei. Hello Um...I dont belive I ever caught your name"-she would blink a bit confused she had just jumped into the water after the boy and never learned his name or for the matter said her own she felt kind of out of it normally she was not like that. He blue eyes would go soft as she looked at the boy and then at her Sensei- "What we learning Sensei?" HatakeSetsuko: “Everyone sees something different… for me it was a light. A blue light to be exact. Once you come into tune with your network you can begin feeling it flow. This is where we move it throughout our bodies in order to use it for techniques. For example,” –Setsuko would perform a couple of hand signs “Dog → Boar → Ram: Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)” Setsuko would go up in a puff of smoke as he would take the form of the boy. He would match him to the T as he would be short, with aqua colored hair and the same skin tone. Seconds later Setsuko would poof back out and returned back to normal. He would then notice that Itsy was now joining them as he would smile. “ Kaito is learning the basics... I want to get him up to speed so he can be placed on a team here real soon.” –he would pause looking back to Kaito” Guest_KaitoRyu: -He would smile as his Chakra color was infact the same as Sensei's. He would open his eyes just in time to see the jutsu that he preformed. Kaito sat in awe of the fact that he matched him so perfectly. He'd never seen any ninjutsu in his life much less this. He had only watched the Shinobi preform Taijutsu. When he sees the girl from earlier he would wave to her and smile. He was truly in his element when he was learning. As he looks to Sensei he would say. "I think i'm catching on to what you're saying. By manipulating your chakra to different parts of the network with these hand signs, you may preform techniques that normal humans cannot complete. Is that correct?" Guest_KaitoRyu: - ItsumoAi: -Itsy would node her head and smile at her Sensei she decided to sit down on the platform behind him and the boy- "I guess I will just watch then Sensei" -she said looking at the boy she could see that he was eager to learn just like she was when she first arrived at Yonshi. She was happy to see him catch on. Itsy knew her sitting down break was only temporary her Sensei would probally make her do something the moment he thought about it but she would enjoy the rest wile she could.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile to the young boy- “Very much correct. You are a bright one I can see.” –Setsuko would cross his arms. I want you to practice moving your hands like you saw me do. With each sign you will push your chakra into your hands and it will allow you to transform yourself into someone. It can be me or if you wish Itsy. Before we do that we will watch Itsy” –he would nod to her- “I want you to show him how you can use your chakra. I want you two to work together and if anything learn from each other. I think this is the best way one can learn and that is from eachother.” –Setsuko would smile to them.” Guest_KaitoRyu: -Kaito liked this idea, he was always up to learn something that he didn't already know. So, he would give the Sensei a thumbs up and then look to Itsy and slowly form the signs Dog --> Boar --> Ram and then shout. "Henge no Jutsu." Just as he does this he would form into her round about shape and sizes. There was only one problem with this transformation of his. There seemed to be a huge bottom on him and he would become unbalanced. Due to being unbalanced he would begin to fall backwards and as he hits the ground the jutus would break. Being back in his normal state he would say. "Well...that wasn't the best ever."